ACE Issue 13
ACE issue 13 is dated October 1988 and priced at £1.50 News Gremlins Autumn Blockbuster :Federation of Free Traders revealed. Customised Games with STOS Incentive Eclipsed :Incentive announce their next Freescape game Total Eclipse and ST and Amiga versions of Driller Big Boys Go Budget :Biggest games of yesteryear to re-appear on budget: Bubble Bobble, Flying Shark, Uridium & Sanxion Snippets Battle Chess - Amiga, PC One on One: Michael Jordan and Larry Bird - C64, PC Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge - Amstrad, Spectrum, C64, Atari ST, Amiga Extensor - Amiga, Atari ST The Mars Saga - C64 Coming Attractions Veteran Neuromancer B.A.T. Soldier of Fortune The Black Orchid Luxor Final Command Fusion Powerdrome Features Graphics: Weather the Seasons Pixel Profit! Part Two: Graphics INTEC Video System 10 years of PCW shows Great Games Milestones Happy Birthday: One Year Old Music: British Music Fair Live Catch 22 - The Power Micros are on the way :Arthur King reports on the Acorn Achimedes as an entertainment machine a yera after launch. :Andy Wilton ponders the next generation of heavyweights just over the horizon... Reviews '100 Top Games' Mini reviews, tips and targets for the Top 100 games of 1987/88. 'Screen Test' 'Comments' Starglider 2 - 927 :It's been well thought out and is full of superb touches that raise it out of the ordinary. Bob Wade Fernandez Must Die - 784 :Once you've found out how to survive for more than 10 minutes you'll find it hard to put down. Andy Smith Overlander - 832 :It's the best driving-blasting game of the current batch, combining the undulating twisty roads of OutRun with plenty of murderous mayhem. Bob Wade Eliminator - 904 :Once again John Phillips has come up with a game that will have you cursing him for putting in such wickedly tough problems - but you won't be able to stop having a go at them. Bob Wade Empire: Wargame of the Century - 618 + 606 :The repetitive nature of the game and the limited options mean you'll soon find that one war's much like another - and that kills off your interest quickly. Andy Smith Summer Olympiad - 630 + 600 :There have been dozens of these multi-event wagglers over the years and Summer Olympiad offers little apart from the nice graphic touches that hasn't been seen and done before. Andy Smith Netherworld - 820 :Though it's not an original idea, it's been nicely worked to make an enjoyable game. Andy Smith Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - 665 :The Empire Strikes Back captures all the flavour and all the fun of the original coin-op. Unfortunately, the lack of variety and challenge means it doesn't take long to master the game. Andy Smith Star Goose - 517 :The overwhelming impression the game leaves you with is eccentricity. A host of unusual features make it stand out but to be honest they do little to encourage extended play. Andy Wilton StarRay - 689 :Long on addictiveness, short on originality, it's one for shoot-em-up freaks only - but isn't that most of us? Andy Wilton The Games: Winter Edition - 653 :The Games: Winter Edition has little that's original to offer, but it's well put together and is fun to play. Andy Smith Barbarian II - 754 :The beat-em-up genre may be a bit long in the tooth nowadays, but if you're a fan you'll like the variety offered in Barbarian II. Andy Smith Super Hang-On - 892 :In terms of a lasting challenge it's better than OutRun, although there's less variety in the routes you travel. Two-wheeled action at its best. Bob Wade Zynaps - 642 :It's a difficult shoot-em-up that will cause plenty of frustration and a challenge for months ahead. Bob Wade 'Table' 'Updates' 'Table' 'Adventure' 'Comments' Ultima V - 928 :It's a winner and no self-respecting Pilgrim should be without a copy. Mortville Manor - 745 :Like a number of high-tech adventures, however, this one is slightly short on locations and loses out in complexity of scenario where it gains in complexity of presentation. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - 695 :An attractive character set, simple illustrations and an excellent prose style make this an impressive game for such a small company. 'Table' 'News' Infocom announce Journey, James Clavell's Shogun & Zork Zero: The Revenge of Megaboz Play By Mail Troll's Bottom - 6/10 Dark Blades - 7/10 Tips Oids - Cheat Football Director - Playing Guide Super Sam - Cheat Pandora - Tips Better Dead Than Alien - Passswords Gauntlet II - Cheat Virus - Tips Leatherneck - Cheat Dark Side - Map Issues Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews